Sleeping with the Enemy
by signs of falling grace
Summary: The Landsmeet has decided on it's rightful King and a new Warden has been chosen, despite the rift it has caused. To make matters worse, the Warden wishes time to meet with her newest companion before the final battle.


**This started off as a discussion I had while watcing a dvd (Obviously with the same title which is why it stuck) with a fellow writer about liking a certain character in the books but not in the game. If you haven't been able to tell, my mind tends to take things to a different place than discussed. If you've read my other stories then you know where this is going.**

**_Sleeping with the Enemy_**

The warriors' eyes squeezed tightly briefly before opening. His head still felt slightly woozy from whatever it was that was placed over his mouth and nose. He waited for the room to slowly come into focus, recognizing the palace furniture surrounding the bed he was in. _Why am I still here?_ He couldn't help but wonder as he tried to move his arms down and realized that they were tied above his head. Slowly he started to remember a bit more. The damnable elf assassin he hired to kill the Wardens had done this!

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, pulling at the restraints.

It was then that I realized that not only was I tied to a bed, I was unclothed as well. I looked around and noticed my armor close by on a nearby chair, along with my weapons. My mind tried to come up with answers to how I had ended up in this predicament. I found them when I shifted my leg and jumped when I brushed against bare skin that was not my own. I looked down and noticed her lying there between my legs for the first time, her long hair covering her face and most of her naked body.

Now that I was looking down at her, I could clearly see the scars she'd received in battle along her stomach, shoulders, arms and legs. It was a sight that made the breath catch in my throat. But it was the look in her eyes that calmed my rage, a spark of something or someone I once knew and cherished. _What it possible? _I wondered as I looked at all of her.

_Maker's breath, _I thought when I finally felt that her strong hand was wrapped around my member. I watched as she leaned forward and licked from base to tip, looking up at me as her tongue lightly brushed me. I pulled at the restraints at the feel of her warm mouth upon me.

"What are you doing?" I finally managed to say, relaxing my arms as I looked down at her.

"Something I've dreamt of doing for a very long time," she answered as her hand started to slide up and down slowly. "I used to watch you as a child, did you know that? I looked up to the great Hero of the River Dane. While everyone was afraid of whom you were, I used to dream of one day getting close to you."

"Why…is that?" I gasped when she licked my crown delicately.

"You always seemed so sad to me," she replied. "I only wanted to try to make you happy, even if for a little while."

I could see a bit of white on her tongue before she swallowed. It sent a jolt down through my body and I had a hard time swallowing as she continued to use her hand on me.

"Riordan wishes to make you a Warden," she said as she looked at me steadily. "Despite what Alistair wishes, I agreed with him because I could not kill you. Now he is to be King and marry your daughter. Tomorrow, in fact, before your joining. Sadly there is a chance you make not live to become a Warden. Many who have tried have died. Alistair and I were only a few of the lucky ones. I may never get an opportunity like this again."

I opened my mouth to argue when she leaned forward and took me fully into her mouth. It was then that I realized just how tiny her mouth was, wrapped so tight around me as she began to suck on my cock. I moaned out loud as she used her tongue and slightly scraped me with her teeth. What she couldn't get, she wrapped her hand tightly around and mimicked the movements of her mouth while her other hand fondled me.

I started to lose myself, bucking my hips to try to get her to take more of me into her mouth and crying out when she sucked on me harder and faster. As I reached my release, she pulled back and allowed my seed to splash across her breasts, a sight that made me jerk again at the sight of her. I watched in fascination as she sat up and spread my seed over her small breasts, making them glisten and her nipples harden. I pulled at the restraints once more, wanting nothing more than to take them into my mouth and suck on them until she cried out. I want to feel her skin and taste her lips. And most of all, I wanted to bury my cock inside her, for hours on end.

She moved up my body and straddled my hips. Her legs were spread wide around me, this tiny waif who looked so delicate. She leaned her body against mine and I arched my body as I felt the light touch of her breasts upon my chest. She leaned back onto her heels, with my cock nestled between her cheeks and splayed her hands on my abdomen. She felt her way up my chest slowly, kneaded the muscles with her thumbs. When she reached my chest, she leaned forward and bit me lightly before taking my nipple into her warm mouth.

She licked and nipped her way to my throat, which I arched back for her. Finally, she worked her way to my mouth and I claimed hers hungrily. She moaned as she opened her mouth to me, allowing my demanding tongue between her lips which she sucked on as well. Feeling her move on top of me and the intensity of her kiss, I grew hard once more. I moved my hips and felt how wet she still was, driving me made with my desire to touch her.

"So, Loghain," she gasped when she finally came up for air. "Do you still want to kill me?"

"No," I moaned, pulling at the arm restraints.

"Do you want me?" she asked as she leaned forward and whispered into my ears.

"Maker, yes!"

"Good," she said and reached for a knife that she had hidden under one of the pillows. She couldn't reach my restraints easily so she moved off of me and knelt at my side, reaching up and cutting the rope that bound my hands. I slowly lowered my arms and twisted my hands out of the silk scarf, flexing my hands and arms. I turned to the Warden and watched as she leaned back slowly onto the pillows, her dark eyes raking my body.

I twisted and moved to her, kissing her stomach before tasting her navel. She twined one hand in my hair as I moved lower down her body and settled between her legs. She cried out when I tasted her, licking her sensitive bud and flicking my tongue over her again and again. I reached under her knees and lifted her legs up to her stomach, wanting to taste inside her. Her cries became louder as I inserted my tongue as far as it would go. She placed her hands near mine and I let go over her legs, reaching down now and inserted a finger slowly into her slick opening while circling her bud. I looked up at her, seeing her chest heave and her eyes rolled back as she moaned louder when I added second finger inside her.

I moved back from her suddenly, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed and turning her onto her stomach. She got up onto her knees and spread her legs once more. As I pushed inside her, I felt something give and realized too late what I had felt. I stilled for a moment until she turned slightly to me and begged me to continue. She was so hot, wet and impossibly tight that I almost spilled my seed just working my way inside her. I squeezed the base of my cock for a few moments after I pulled out, calling on my training to put it off as I thrust back into her again. I wanted to test her, to see how long she could last, how long before she was begging me to come inside her. I watched as she reached her arms straight out in front of her, digging her hands into the coverlet as I griped her hips, guiding her movements back and forward on my cock.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach and picked her up, pinning her to my body as I turned her and sat down on the bed. I then positioned my arms under her knees and supported her weight with my arms while thrusting up into her. I bit her shoulder and the back of her neck as her cries grew louder. I felt her inner muscles clenched around me and felt her release.

I got up once more and placed her on the bed, and settled on top of her, taking her face in my hands as I captured her mouth and kissing her hungrily. She moaned as I rubbed against her before I moved back and knelt in-between her legs. I placed my hands under her knees as I thrust into her. Needing to get the right angle, I lifted her hips off the bed and was able to thrust in deeper this time. I bucked faster and harder into her, feeling her inner muscles tighten unbelievably and I couldn't hold off much longer. This time, she screamed as she came, raking her nails down my chest as I thrust a few more times before finally allowing myself to spill my seed inside her.

When I finally relaxed enough, I looked down at her as she reached her hand up to touch my face. I lowered her body and let go of her legs, pulling out of her reluctantly. I placed my arms on both sides of her stomach and eased down beside her. I settled down onto my back as she rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm around my waist, placing her head gently on my shoulder.

She hummed contentedly when I wrapped my arm around her and she trailed her fingers lazily over my slick skin. Her eyes fought to stay open until finally she stilled in my arms and drifted off. I reached over and brushed some of her damp hair off her face, touching her cheek and her lips.

"Could it truly be you?" I asked as I trailed my fingers gently from her cheek to jaw. "Has the Maker finally given you back to me?"

I watched her sleep, stroking her face and kissing her forehead, holding her in my arms and wishing desperately that it were true. So many years lost; of watching her with the man I considered my friend and knowing she was never truly happy. Of watching as she bore him a son. Knowing that she was wasting away and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

_Have my prayers finally been answered?_

I took her hand in mine and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke to her whimpering and crying out. I sat up and looked for her frantically when I realized she was no longer in bed lying next to me. I found her curled up in a ball down on the floor, her arms wrapped tight around her. I picked her up and brought her back to the bed, covering her as she started to shiver. I laid down next to her and pulled her close to me, rubbing my hand up and down her back as she started to shake. I couldn't bear to see her so distressed.

"Tomorrow I will speak to Riordan," she said when she started to calm down finally. "I would not wish this on anyone."

"These nightmares," I asked as I gently touched her face. "Are merely part of what it means to be a Warden?"

"In part," she admitted. "Actually, I have had these nightmares all my life. Do you know what it's like? Having dreamt of dark caverns covered in corruption and of monstrous creatures that have not been seen since the last Blight? And then to have witnessed it firsthand…" She shuddered. "I had hoped to find answers in becoming a Warden. Not find more questions."

I knew the caverns she spoke of and the monsters she faced, having seen them long ago. "Warden or not, I will fight at your side," I pledged.

She looked up at me sadly. "Only a Warden can face the Archdemon," she reached up and touched my face. "If Riordan falls, then **I** will face the Archdemon."

"You would sacrifice yourself to keep your fellow Warden alive?" I asked her bitterly. "He is not worthy of you!"

"If I know Alistair, he would gladly trade places with me instead. He would willingly face a thousand darkspawn than take his brothers place as King," she said and smiled sadly. "You must promise me that you will keep Alistair from following me if it comes to that."

"I doubt he will listen to me any more than Cailan ever did," I said. "First answer me this: why are you so willing to go in his place? As a Warden and King, it is his right to face the Archdemon."

She sighed as she moved away from me. "Because I will not survive it. The Warden who delivers the final blow will not survive and despite what you may believe, Alistair will try to be the one to do it. He would do it to save Ferelden. And because he would willingly do that, I will do everything in my power to stop him. He is a good man and in time, with Anora's help, he will be a great King."

"Then I will undergo this joining to be by your side," I said as I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I would be lying if I said that I wish you wouldn't," she said as she looked up at me. "It will be an honor to fight at your side."

"And it will be an honor to die at yours," I smiled. I was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. We both looked at it and I wished more than anything that we could just ignore it.

"That would be Morrigan," she said as she made to move away from me. "She had something she wished to discuss with me but I asked for some time to myself after the Landsmeet."

I leaned back against the pillows and watched her as she dressed. The witch gave me a knowing look before she closed the door and I could hear their voices as they retreated down the hall. I waited before getting out of bed and dressing as quickly as possible. I needed to seek out the other Warden and plead my case before she returned and tried to talk me out of it. With some luck and persuasion, he will agree. As I reached for the door handle, I stopped and prayed that in this, I could redeem myself by becoming a Warden and make myself worthy in her eyes once more.


End file.
